


兩張救命符

by izaya050452



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaya050452/pseuds/izaya050452
Summary: 接續《像蒲公英的東西》之後。Thor參加抽獎抽到了頭獎，於是拖埋在房裡研究魔法、打字的弟弟出門玩的故事。





	兩張救命符

**Author's Note:**

> warning：貓耳基、個人解讀性OOC

地球的秋天就像阿斯嘉德的天氣比較相像，清爽涼快，比他們稱作“夏天”的季節舒適多了，黑髮神祇甚至開始期待所謂的“冬天”能有多舒適。

他們降落地球後也過了半年，雖然新阿斯嘉德還沒整頓好，但在他們新王的指揮下漸漸恢復生機。他們的救世主則留在復仇者基地裡，他將自己在阿斯嘉德圖書館裡看過的各類知識打成文字、印成冊，每完成10本就將書籍送往他們的新故鄉。

這使他的肩頸有些堅硬了。

金髮神祇每三天會回來復仇者基地一次，抱著弟弟、睡個兩天能讓他馬上精力充沛，不過Loki可不這麼認為，他看著剛回來就替其他螻蟻跑腿買東西的哥哥──“他不累，我看了都累了。”

不過管他的，Thor從小就喜歡到處亂跑，晚上在扒著自己的褲管說好累，一般操作、無需在意。

黑髮神祇轉身進了東尼配給Thor的房間，就像Thor計劃的一樣，痛腰九天的弟弟一睡到舒服的軟床後就不走了，哪怕他在裡頭寫稿、試魔法，常常把房間弄的一團亂要哥哥清，Thor也沒抱怨過一次。

大家都說雷霆之神是寵弟狂魔，Loki聽了都想笑，他們一年前才在討論是否要就此分道揚鑣呢！

現在這樣的生活方式就像另類的分道揚鑣，兩人只是被還沒新建完成的阿斯嘉德綁在一起而已，當完工的那天到來時，可能就是Thor再次提前那件事情的時候了，對此Loki還是慌的。

「當時真不該隨口附和說什麼“Yes”。」Loki一邊打著文字一邊說著。

多日跑腿的金髮神祇手裡握著四十七張抽獎劵，他為了某個活動大獎努力奔波，幫Valkyrja買酒、幫復仇者基地添購零食飲料、還做起客製化採購服務，就為了兩張保命符。

Thor覺得Loki這半年對他的態度比在太空船上還要冷淡，感覺好像新阿斯嘉德一建造完成他就會消失一樣，他必須在阿斯嘉德完工之前告白才行，之前想的慢慢培養感情還是算了吧…時間不夠他耗。

雷霆之神帶著黑框眼鏡跟鴨舌帽混在抽獎的隊伍裡，他一直盯著布條上的頭獎看，就是不希望在輪到自己前上面就被打上了叉叉，而幸運女神眷顧了他，頭獎不但沒有事先被人抽走，自己還第二次就中了獎。

一顆金色的小球落在盤子上，叮鈴叮鈴的開獎聲傳來，「恭喜您！先生！您抽中了我們的頭獎──三天三夜溫泉旅遊雙人行！」

後頭帶著孩子的媽媽們不停的拍著Thor的肩膀替這位帥哥感到高興，紅花一點綠葉的男人手裡還握著數十張抽獎劵，目標太過於明顯、談過戀愛的媽媽都知道這位大男人為了心儀的對象有多努力。

Thor接過他的招待券跟旅遊指南書之後高興的將剩下的四十五張送給了他身後的媽媽，因為她帶著一個黑髮藍綠色眼珠的可愛男孩。

金髮神祇高高興興的開著飛船回到了新阿斯嘉德，他要請假，一請五天，這期間的勤務他打算全交給Valkyrja負責，女武神疑惑的看著他們要準備罷工、出去玩樂的神王，他正哼著地球人稱為“抒情歌”的溫柔調子。

Valkyrja打了個冷戰，那個手持雙劍、放電的雷霆之神談起戀愛來竟然是哼抒情歌？真是見鬼了！

「你要出去約會嗎？」攤了一桌的導覽手冊上不管是美食、美景、遊樂場所應有盡有，如不是上面還標示了一句“告白首選的溫泉聖地”及抒情歌，不然Valkyrja能一秒猜出對方是誰，畢竟雷霆之神怎看都是個弟控。

在太空船上的Thor會找一堆理由跟在Loki身後，直到他被對方趕出房間、被反鎖在外才會轉移談心的對象，所以 Banner跟Valkyrja便成了他“誇耀”弟弟才華洋溢的對向。

「約會？不算是吧？Loki最近寫書寫到腰酸背痛的總該放鬆一下，他從小就這樣，身體不舒服也不叫一下，每次都要等到病倒了才喊這裡痛那裡痛的，聽說地球的天然溫泉是放鬆的聖地，就想帶他去泡泡。」

“不算是？”Valkyrja心理不斷的重複著這句話，“所以是以告白為目的的放鬆之旅？”身為喜歡同性的Valkyrja馬上就懂了，「那你出門的這段期間誰來指揮？」

「妳能幫我嗎？有問題也能叫Heimdallr聯絡我，但我希望盡量不要。」Thor遞了幾張精細的流程表給了Valkyrja，他將所有重點資訊全整理在上面了，依照他們神王的個性，他一定還沒跟他們的救世主提出遊一事，所以事實證明，Thor的腦筋並不差。

一切都只是對弟弟的撒嬌。

Valkyrja接過了紙張並伸出他空著的那隻手，「特產，你知道我要什麼。」

「五瓶威士忌？」  
「再加五瓶蘭姆酒。」  
「我郵寄回來？」  
「那再加五瓶伏特加，三天不吵你。」  
「成交。」

十五瓶酒換三天三夜清淨的兩神之旅，值了。

兩天後，Thor回到他的小房間時Loki正在洗澡，嘩啦啦的水聲不斷從浴室傳出，還能聞到淡淡的花香，Loki每天洗完澡都又香又軟，皮膚也是光滑又細緻，Thor每天都想咬上弟弟白皙的頸子，勞菲到底怎麼生的才能生出這麼一個漂亮的瓷娃娃，Thor也是不懂。

啊！一定是Loki天生麗質。

不過今天的房間一樣被Loki弄的有些凌亂，地上散了些白紙跟粉末，桌上的筆電還開著他打了一半文字的檔案，Thor小心翼翼的跨過地上的瓶瓶罐罐，那好像是Loki製的魔藥？碰倒了就不好完了。

Thor幫Loki存了電腦的資料後就開始整理房間，白紙被整理好的堆成了一疊；不之名的粉末被他掃進垃圾桶裡；瓶瓶罐罐的魔藥被他收進桌子旁的木盒子裡，不過他也從木盒子裡拿出了一個小白罐，上頭畫了一隻貓。

Thor好奇的將它打開，裡頭裝著發綠光的藥粉，它太漂亮了，像極了弟弟的眼珠子，金髮神祇一個不小心就看出了神。

「你在幹什麼？」

藥粉主人的聲音從身後傳來，Thor就像做錯事被抓包的孩子一樣亂了手腳，他慌慌張張的轉過頭想解釋什麼，小腿骨卻不小心踢到了椅腳，不會痛、反而是椅子壞了，手裡握著小罐子卻也飛了，反應不及的邪神來不及躲過就被撒了一身綠色亮粉。

重點是他才剛洗好澡，身體跟頭髮都還是濕的。

Loki想拍掉藥粉時已經來不及了，沾了水的粉用肉眼可見的速度被他的皮膚吸收，挽回不了、只能再進一次浴室將多餘的粉沖掉。

當黑髮神祇洗完第二輪澡出來的時候，並不像剛剛那麼的平靜，Loki黑著臉、叫手濺亂碰自己東西的哥哥跪地板。

「說，你哪裡的膽敢亂碰邪神我的所有物！」看著眼前的大金毛Loki一點同情心都沒有，他用柔軟的吸水毛巾擦著頭髮、而不是像平時一樣用魔法烘乾，Thor抿了抿唇想問為什麼卻不敢問，還是先道歉吧？

「你也知道的嘛…我就是好奇心旺盛…」

於是Thor被Loki轟出了房間，「滾！我這個月不想看見你！」

一個沒站好，Thor一屁股跌坐在地上，不過他馬上站了起來並敲著房門，他不能一個月後再跟Loki提出遊的事，因為票根是有時間限定的，他必須在獲獎的10天內用掉，超過時間他就得照程序走，需要在等一年才輪的到自己訂房，那時新阿斯嘉德都建的差不多了。

「Loki，對不起！我下次不敢了，我們聊聊好不好？你看我抽獎抽到什麼？雙人旅遊的套票耶，我們好久沒一起出去玩了不是嗎？機會難得一起去嘛…」

「我不去！」

Loki的聲音悶悶的，感覺像被什麼東西掐了脖子，Thor在心理跟東尼到了個欠後就用力的把門給砸了，昏暗昏暗的房間讓Thor一時找不到Loki在哪，他迅速的找到開關將房間點亮，鼓成小球的棉被馬上暴露了弟弟的位子。

「Loki！你在幹什麼！？你想悶死自己嗎？」  
「你走開，我說我不想見你！」

Thor一個向前就是要把棉被給掀開，不過卻被裡頭的神抓的紮實，弟弟喜歡這條被子他知道，所以他不敢用力扯，只能想辦法把手鑽進縫隙裡，不過一探進去，他就摸到一團毛絨絨又熱呼呼的東西。

「！？這是什麼！？」  
「啊！！」他用力的拉了一下卻換來了弟弟的一聲尖叫，事態不對，他快速的往裡頭探索，確定兩手都在弟弟的腋下時直接將神狠狠的拖出棉被。

拖出來的弟弟還是弟弟，白白嫩嫩的、香香的，被毛巾遮去一半的眼睛銳利的像條毒蛇，但露在外頭的半張頭頂卻出現了烏溜溜、毛絨絨的貓咪耳朵？

當天晚上邪神逃家了，雷神追了上去，他們在草皮上打了一架，雖然只是Loki單方面的攻擊Thor，卻也毀了好幾棵樹木，Thor邊閃邊試圖靠近被踩了地雷的弟弟，但他話一說出口，邪神又更炸了。

「別生氣嘛！你這樣也挺可愛的呀！」  
「你不說話沒人當你是啞巴！」

一道銀光削過了Thor的左臉頰，痛痛的、沒流血，但隨著下一擊魔法攻擊引來了其他英雄的關注，Loki被警報器刺痛了猫耳，Thor快速的扯下披風將它蓋在弟弟的頭上。

穿著鋼鐵裝的Tony很快的就降落到他們面前，他雙手環繞在胸前、給Thor的直覺是他不太高興，畢竟他剛剛才被毀了一扇門，現在又被警報器擾眠，「你們是不想睡覺還是怎樣？但我想睡啊，審視完給我像以前一樣相親相愛的躺回床上睡覺去。」

「你沒眼睛嗎？我們哪裡相親相愛了！」  
「好！」話一出，黑髮神祇狐疑的看向金髮神祇，他為什麼能笑的這麼燦爛！真該死，Loki對這個表情又愛又恨，他將Thor的披風拉緊、讓猫耳貼合頭型，快步的往基地走去。

最後他們以一般兄弟吵架帶過審視。

發洩過得邪神冷靜了點，但他一回房又窩進了棉被，一句“不去！太羞恥了！”就沒了下文，Thor勸說三天都無效，眼看期限就要到了，他只好回趟阿斯嘉德拿他們新開發限魔裝置。

因為他多請了幾天勸說弟弟的假，女武神又多了10瓶高檔葡萄酒跟白蘭地。

金髮神祇偷偷摸摸的掀開了棉被，裡頭的弟弟抱著自己的尾巴在睡覺，這個樣子可愛極了，他放下了手上的限魔裝置、拿出手機給弟弟拍了第兩百張的睡顏照，Thor知道這樣很變態，但他無法正大光明的拍弟弟的生活照呀！因為他還愛惜裡頭的記憶卡。

拍完照後，Thor將裝置套上弟弟的脖子，他們明天可能要在打一架才能去旅遊。

不得不說溫泉旅遊的風景真的很美，不輸Frigg細心栽培的花田，原本綠油油的樹木被秋意染上不同的色彩，Loki覺得如果自己沒有頂著那羞恥到極點的猫耳他應該會蠻開心的。

畢竟他們兄弟倆好幾百年沒一起出遊打獵了。

黑髮神祇喬了喬頭上的帽子，雖然壓得耳朵很不舒服但他別無選擇，再摸摸高領毛衣下的凸起物，他只能慶幸Thor還有腦給自己帶了見能遮羞的衣服。

一大早他連浴室都還沒進去就被Thor拐上了太空船，他在掙扎時發現了脖子上的異物，隨手摸一把後發現自己被套了項圈，要不是Thor馬上給他套上高領毛衣、固定在座位上再往他嘴裡塞早餐，不然邪神會在太空船起飛前跳船逃生。

Thor辦好入住手續後就出了旅館跟Loki會合，再叫住弟弟前他不忘了偷拍一張弟弟醒著的側臉，站在楓葉樹下、穿著一身黑的Loki美的像幅名畫，這引來不少其他遊客的注視。

Thor多按了幾下快門才將手機收起，他也喬了喬牛仔材質的鴨舌帽，帶上變裝用的黑框後走向一臉怨氣的Loki，「還在生氣？」

「你明知顧問。」接過Thor遞來的啤酒，那是地球上唯一被Loki說還能喝的啤酒品牌，雖然還是跟Odin釀的蜜酒相差甚遠，喝了一口、舔掉沾上嘴唇上泡沫，他看向一直盯著自己一舉一動的哥哥。

“這氣氛怎麼怪怪的…”就像暴風雨來襲前的寧靜，感覺Thor下一秒就會說“旅行結束我們就各自走各自的吧”之類的…傷他的話，畢竟雷霆之神一般說話不經過大腦過濾，才不會介意這話一說出口也不用玩了，直接就地離別吧。

「哥哥？」像羽毛一樣輕的呼喚拉回了走神的Thor，他的弟弟太好看，做什麼動作都是如此的優雅紳士，他常常因此走神撞上金宮的柱子，然後被范達爾嘲笑。

“如果Loki不是你弟弟，你一定會追他。”他常常這麼說，不過可惜有個地方錯了，就算Loki是Thor的親弟弟，他也會想追他，只是讓Odin知道後，他就準備移民吧。

「沒事，有點出神而且，你先想去哪裡看看。」打開導覽手冊，Loki將臉湊了過去，掃視了一遍又一遍後，Loki指著溜冰場，穿著高領毛衣讓他有點熱，而且那是少數是室內帶帽子不奇怪的地方，就決定是這了。

搭上公車、轉了一次車之後神兄弟到達了目的地，這棟市立溜冰場比照片看起來大的多，半圓形的建築物讓他們想起彩虹橋的控制室，只差眼前這個是白色的。

在走進室內時，黑髮神祇發現它也有室外天然溜冰場，可惜現在是秋天不夠冷，地面還沒結冰所以不對外開放，這讓Loki覺得有些可惜，比起滿是金剛骨架的室內他更想在有風景的地方滑，如果冬天能在跟Thor來一次就好了，他想著。

室內開著冷氣比外頭舒服的多，一張貴賓劵可以換一套高級的溜冰鞋，全新還不會咬腳磨破皮的那種，兩人對了腳碼後各自拿到了合腳的溜冰鞋，檢查一遍沒有異樣後，他們便開始了第一天的娛樂項目。

一個後外點冰四周跳吸引了全場的目光，黑髮神祇在冰上跳起了華爾滋，雖然Loki為了防止帽子脫落時常去喬動它，但完全不失他在冰上的焦點，滑冰帶動著隱藏在毛衣下的身材曲線，那有多美在場只有金髮神祇知道。

當Loki以基本的三周跳加長滑結束他的“試溜”後全場響起了熱烈的鼓掌，這嚇的Loki馬上滑回Thor身邊。

滑冰就像是Loki的天生代碼一樣繞印在他的骨子裡，對滑冰一竅不通的兄弟在公車上科普、看影片，Loki剛剛滑的正是某年日本花式滑冰冠軍的舞步。

而Thor呢？

當雷霆之神的腳上多雙專用鞋後“滑倒”便成了他的代名詞，他需要非常小心才能不碰壞場上的任何東西。

Thor雙手扶著外圍的把手、雙腳抖個不停，看著Loki回到自己身邊的動作，讓他心理噗嗵噗嗵的跳，當Loki露出看哥哥笑話的笑容時，他覺得在多摔幾下也沒關係，弟弟開心最重要。

「平時對運動最擅長的雷霆之神碰到冰刀也是沒轍嘛。」雖然口中說出調侃對方的話，但Loki還是伸出手扶了Thor一把，Thor搭著弟弟的肩膀、被他帶出了場地。

「你不滑了？我們才剛來。」看著把冰刀鞋脫了的弟弟，他有些緊張，心想著“Loki難道不開心？可是他邊笑邊滑呀？怎麼會？”，Loki並沒有發現Thor的小異樣，他東看西看、確認休息室暫時不會有人進來後他將帽子給脫了。

被壓了好幾個小時的猫耳動了動、舒展一下筋骨，纏繞在腰上的尾巴也露了出來，在空氣中晃呀晃的，還是這樣比較舒服，雖然Loki不想再外把耳朵跟尾巴露出目光下，但連續被壓四個多小時已經是他的極限，不透透風他都要發霉了。

「休息一下，雖然不磨腳，但還是有點痛，而且我好熱，這裡的溫度還是高了點。」Loki搓揉著關節及穴道，讓疼痛感消失的快點，一隻好了就換另一隻，雙腳舒服了就像小時候悶悶不樂的晃著，下垂的猫耳將Loki的心情完全暴露給Thor，他不開心。

「不然我幫你把限魔拿到？反正他們也不知道。」給Loki帶項圈並非Thor的本意，只是三天前觸碰了警報，想在一個禮拜的觀察期帶邪神出門，Thor也只能乖乖的照合約走。

誰會想到一個看似無用、小小的附加條件真的被他們用上了。

「…你要破壞合約？別開玩笑了，代價可是整個阿斯嘉德，限個魔而已又沒什麼，又不是第一次。」Loki說完後就讓尾巴纏回腰、將皮鞋套回腳上，鞋帶綁到一半卻突然停了下來，他抿了抿唇，決定試試跟哥哥要點安慰，「但你要補償我，冬天我想滑天然冰。」

「好！你想去哪裡我都帶你去！」金髮神祇花了不少精力才將想把弟弟拥入懷中的衝動壓下，原本下垂的猫耳聽到好後就開心的恢復到原本放鬆的模樣，鞋帶綁好、帽子帶好，收起原本鬱鬱寡歡的表情，黑髮神祇恢復到調侃的笑。

「不過你在這之前得學會怎麼在冰上站立，哥哥，外頭可沒牆讓你扶著發抖。」

「有會跳華爾滋的弟弟教，我怎麼可能會學不會。」Thor也將溜冰鞋給脫了，換上布鞋，Loki不說他也知道弟弟餓了，12點準時吃飯不管多少年都是Loki的基本原則，“兄弟吵架不想看到對方也要乖乖按時吃飯”是Frigg對他們的唯一要求。

秋季限定的黃金鮮蝦螃蟹漢堡是他們的熱門商品，神兄弟各買了兩個再加四個起司漢堡跟兩大碗沙拉配紅茶，金髮神祇原本想吃薯片配可樂但被弟弟阻止了，他捏了一把哥哥的肚子肉，嗯了一聲。

「還吃，洋芋片吃的不夠多嗎？看看你這肉，媽媽一定會說“記得多吃點沙拉”。」原本應該要結實、捏不起來的肌肉，現在已經被Loki捏出一點了，雖然看不出來，但是Thor確實胖了，不限制他得飲食真不知道以後會變成什麼樣子。

看著眼前的一大碗生菜沙拉，該怎麼說呢…雷霆之神討厭吃沙拉呀！

“嘔…弟弟…是Loki端給我的…沙拉…”僵硬成石頭的Thor讓Loki笑出了聲，他用叉子插了一些生菜後直接塞進了哥哥嘴裡，金髮神祇傻了的將嘴裡的沙拉吃下了肚，默默的接過Loki手上的叉子，看了弟弟一眼，翠綠的瞳孔一樣注視著自己。

“好吃！”兩字瞬間附上腦袋，現在在他眼裡碗中的蕃茄、水煮蛋全是愛心狀，沒什麼是吃不下肚的，再來個十碗他都吃的下。

「我突然覺得沙拉變好吃了，這是什麼魔法嗎？弟弟。」Thor將邊吃邊說著，並注意不要噴出什麼菜渣到Loki臉上，弟弟的心情好不容易有些變好了，可不能因為一片菜葉壞了這好氣氛。

黑髮神祇閉上雙眼繼續吃著手上的漢堡及他的第二碗沙拉，他指著自己的脖子說，「什麼魔法，我現在是跟普通人一樣，你忘的真快。」Loki不介意Thor在多少點笑話，他覺得現在這樣很好、很輕鬆，像回到從前他們還沒鬧分家的時候。

就算是暴風雨前的寧靜也好，只要沒有提及那個話題的話──黑髮神祇都還能自認Thor還是愛他這個無可救藥的弟弟的。

吃完午飯後神兄弟倆休息了一下，等待胃裡食物消化的期間他們又開始看起花式溜冰的科普資訊，不過什麼一周、二周、三周跳，這也太困難了點，金髮神祇聽得有些頭疼，Loki最後放棄，覺得直接上戰場比較快。

再離開前，Thor先去趟洗手間，Loki則留在位子上等，當Thor消失在露天小吧台時邪神感覺到了不懷好意的視線一直從他背後傳來，這該怎麼說呢？就像Thor之前被來路不明的女生搭訕求拍照那樣？

感覺不一樣，是更讓他作嘔的視線。

於是他也起了身，往廁所的反方向走去，而視線確實跟了上來，他越走越快、越走越偏僻，他走出滑冰場、進了上面寫著“禁止進入”的房間，並關上了門，過沒多久這道門又被打開，一直尾隨在Loki身後的兩名男子一前一後的跟了進了。

隱藏在黑暗中的惡作劇之神露出了邪魅的笑。

“碰”的一聲，大門被用力的關上，兩個成年男子被關在漆黑的小空間裡不停的大吼，「門被反鎖了？！」

「我就是他看起來太聰明，你偏要挑他！」  
「挑女的麻煩，你也說他的身材辣的可以、幹的下去，不能只怪我！」  
「但我補了一句那就金髮壯漢很危險，還是換別人！」

裡頭你一句我一句的互相推托責任，黑髮神祇站在外面聽得一清二楚，“喔？所以你們想強我？那很好。”

Loki將手抹過高壓電、禁止進入的告示牌，上面的文字慢慢的變回原樣，周圍的偏僻暗巷變回滑冰場內部，門縫也出現嚴重撬毀的痕跡，裡頭傳來乒乓聲，男子們嚇的覺得自己見到了鬼，手電筒照到兩支前端磨損嚴重的螺絲刀。

一切準備就緒，Loki喬好衣領、走了出去，他隨手攔下來一名身材不錯的保全。

「嗯，不好意思…」  
保全轉過後，將視線往下移了幾公分，他露出對客人的招牌笑容、很有禮貌的問著眼前有些支支吾吾的黑髮男孩，「怎麼了嗎？小朋友。」

「…嗯，剛剛有兩個可疑的男子進了裡面的房間，然後我聽到有撬門鎖的聲音，所以想說通知你們一聲比較好。」黑髮男孩指著他們的財金庫，保全立刻拿起對講機通報警衛室，當他將對講機放下後拍了拍男孩的肩膀。

「謝謝，監視器的畫面足夠人贓俱獲，你可以回去找你的家人沒關係。」保全說完後就跟前來的警衛會合、衝破大門，將裡頭的兩名男子壓制在地上，他們大喊的門不是他們撬的，他們剛剛還出了溜冰館，當保全說出監視器拍下他們一切犯刑後，他們連狡辯的藉口都沒有。

他們總不能說他們是為了強上男人才會碰鬼。

小男孩已經不在原本的位子上，取而代之的是笑的狡詐的謊言與惡作劇之神，他歡樂的往廁所的方向走去，他邊走邊拉下覆蓋限魔項圈的領子，可是露出的卻是白皙的脖子。

右手出現綠色的光點，“咔嚓”一聲，限魔項圈再次回到了原本的位子上，整理好衣領，他找到了找尋自己到慌張的金髮神祇，Thor看見Loki後，奔了過了，他還以為弟弟趁著空檔離開了，這對心臟不好啊！

「Loki！你跑哪裡去了！」  
「你擔心我？」這讓Loki有些開心，剛剛被壞了的好心情回來了不少。  
「聽你在說些什麼蠢話，這不是當然的嗎？」

「因為我現在是普通人？用不了魔法？」Loki將領子拉了下來，讓Thor看見閃著金光的裝置，他還故意用力扯了一下，表示自己取不下來。

「才不是，就算你能用魔法我還是會擔心。」Thor給Loki一個擁抱，在大廳廣仲之下，他不介意世人眼光，Loki也不介意，所以回抱了上去，這個擁抱大概維持的五秒，不長也不短，但足夠讓周圍的女子拍照打卡，她們在溜冰場嗑到了真愛。

「所以你剛剛跑去哪了？」

這時那兩名男子剛好被警衛壓了出來，他們看見了原本要下手的目標，Loki也注意到了，對他們露出表面上無害的笑容，口中吐出的卻是毒蛇信子，「沒什麼，處理兩隻骯髒的蟲子罷了，你還想不想溜冰？」

「想啊！我們這就走。」Thor牽著Loki的手，經過了那兩名男子身邊，一道來自神的警告傳進了他們的耳裡。

“膽敢破壞邪神假期的螻蟻，要不是看到神王的面子上，不然我能瞬間將你們化成灰燼。”

而後續警衛的動作沒人而知，黑髮神祇也只灌注在教金髮神祇如何站在冰上行走，他將那些不快拋擲腦後，至少他現在有些確信，哥哥是愛他的。

不過他不會讓Thor知道，自己用他留在飲料杯薄膜上的指紋拆卸了裝置一次，並讓兩個侮辱他神格的螻蟻冠上莫須有的罪名。

「真不錯，你至少能在冰上走了呢，哥哥。」Loki牽著哥哥的手在角落滑了幾圈，Thor已經不會像前期一樣說滑倒就滑倒了，而且站得還蠻穩的，哪怕弟弟依舊是有些調侃的語氣，他也笑的開懷。

「終於不用摔了，你看，冰都快被我跌碎了。」指著地上的一個小裂痕，Thor在那裡摔了三次，之後就裂了，Loki還拿出手機拍了張照片留了，現在他的手機裡全是Thor出醜的照片。

金髮神祇為了在冰上行走跌倒了好幾次，次數多到原本還會伸手拉他起來弟弟只能抱著肚子憋笑，Loki從來沒想過頭腦簡單四肢發達、所有運動項目都會的Thor．Odinson會敗在冰刀上。

喔！現在不是所有項目了。

“那下次乾卻去滑雪好了？不知道哥哥滑雪行不行？說不定會把自己滾成雪人，如果真的變成這樣那就太好笑~雷神雪人什麼的真可愛。”Loki能感覺到他的貓尾巴在興奮，毛毛的尾巴躁動不已、騷的他有點腰癢。

是啊，Loki很高興，他能正視面對Thor了，他跟Thor終於有了能夠分享的話題，而且不會一開口就吵架、就提分離，雖然他亂碰自己的藥粉讓自己出糗這件事還是很生氣，但是他也讓Thor出糗了，還有了一堆證據，就算扯平吧。

「要在練習一下嗎？哥哥。」  
「當然好~」

他們在溜冰場練習到Thor能自己小溜一段為止，而時間也已經不早了，下午快五點左右，他們離開了溜冰場、進了淋浴間，不過只要Thor進去，Loki只用毛巾擦了汗，因為這裡的淋浴間不是完全隔間的，能看得到他的貓耳朵，所以Loki只能忍到回旅館泡溫泉。

Thor為了不讓弟弟等太久，他隨便沖了沖之後就出來了，他們拎著包跟冰刀鞋去了櫃檯，他們把鞋子買了下來，因為Thor已經答應Loki冬天會再帶他來滑一次天然冰，現在買鞋還能憑著活動貴賓打五折，不買就是虧。

將鞋子跟手套裝進鞋袋裡，一人背著一大袋離開了這棟怎麼看怎麼像彩虹橋控制室的溜冰場，他們坐上回程的公車，Loki累了就睡著了，在一次車子顛簸，黑髮神祇的頭靠上了金髮神祇的側臉，而且沒有醒。

Thor當然就這樣讓弟弟靠著，他怎麼捨得叫他起來？不過當他的目的地到了之後，他還說將睡得香甜的Loki叫醒了。

「Loki，起來了，我們要到站了。」  
「…怎麼這麼快？」揉了揉右眼、眨了眨，濛濛隆隆的什麼都沒看清楚就被哥哥牽下了公車，一路打著小盹，大概走了十分鐘的路後他醒了，左看右看不是楓葉大道，「…這裡是哪？」

「再走一會兒就到了，還是你累了？可以休息一下沒關係，它今天開到八點的。」Thor停了下來，遞了瓶水給Loki，後者喝了幾口後將它塞進包包裡，他搖了搖頭表示可以繼續走。

大約過了五分鐘後，一棟白色的大理石建築物出現在他們面前，有點北歐風格的建築物上面標示著花體字，寫著“亞爾斯蘭圖書館”，這是這裡數一數二大的圖書館，不輸紐約公共圖書館。

「…圖書館？你想到嗎？你又不看書。」被推進來的Loki不了Thor的用意，他愛看書沒錯，常泡在圖書館，但Thor討厭書，沒進去過半次，就算有，也都是為了找弟弟的大腿當枕頭睡覺，Loki常常被睡到雙腳發麻，只能讓睡飽的哥哥抱著離開。

「你喜歡書啊，你看書的速度又快，借幾本回去旅館也不錯，離開前拿來還就好了，而且這個圖書館有個東西很壯觀，我想讓他看看。」

算是理解Thor用意的Loki乖乖的跟在他後頭，他們先進去裡頭找想租借的書籍，Loki抱了一本地球編寫的北歐神話，他知道地球的北歐神話跟自己的故事完全不一樣，而且結局不好，但是他好奇，再抱了一本莎翁的哈姆雷特。

他頓了頓，怎麼兩本都是悲劇？最後他被一本童書吸引──小王子。

「選好了？」看著牆上的時鐘，才過三十分鐘，比他想像中得快上了許多，難道Loki老早就像去逛紐約公共圖書館了？很好，下次帶他去，先記在備忘錄了。

「嗯，已經借好了，你不是說還有什麼壯觀的東西想讓我看看？」黑髮神祇將書塞進後背包裡，他明明是空著包包來，現在卻滿載而歸到書有點塞不下的程度，他只好把水那在手上，想到就喝個幾口。

「對對對，還有壯觀的石雕像！」金髮神祇將拿來殺時間的漫畫放回架上，牽著弟弟的手往外走，彎了兩個小彎後，幾尊北歐石雕像出現在他們面前，總共十二尊巨大雕像，大概有三個Thor高。

他們往前走了幾步，每個雕像旁都有介紹，他們認識的神幾乎都在上面，雖然設定不一樣就是，還有幾位他們連聽都沒聽過，比方說巴爾德跟霍爾德。

「…我什麼時候變成你叔叔了…」看著自己的雕像簡介、再挖出剛剛借出來的書，Loki哭笑不得，這偏差也太大了吧？天，如果Odin也在場，他可能會血壓升高，養子變成的義弟，這關係讓黑髮神祇不停的搖頭。

「拜託，我多了二個莫名其妙的弟弟耶，不行這偏差太大了。」Thor也看了幾圈後體驗到了地球人的想像力，然後看到Sif時他差點被噎到，「喀！誇張了！這真的誇張了！我跟Sif只是戰友！」

黑髮神祇湊了過去，“妻子”兩字印在他眼前，腦精靈活的轉了一圈之後卡住了，他皺起眉、看向Thor，「我還以為你喜歡Sif？」

「沒有，我沒喜歡她，我們只是戰友。」Thor當了Loki的視線，不想讓他多看幾眼，原本只是想讓弟弟看看自己帥氣的雕像，沒想到竟然連簡介都有，尷尬了！

「哼────那你喜歡的人是誰啊？不是Sif？Jarnsaxa嗎？可是她是女巨人。」Loki調侃的語氣只為了演示自己不在意，他知道Thor愛他，但那是兄弟之間的愛吧？至少他是這麼解讀的，畢竟Thor喜歡女孩子嘛？

而自己是男的，那還能怎麼辦？雖然Loki也吃醋過，放了狠話對Sif說沒神比自己更愛Thor，但他沒跟Thor說過，被哥哥討厭他可受不了，尤其是現在。

「Jarnsaxa？她是誰啊？誰跟你說這些有的沒的？」隨手拍張Odin、Frigg、Sif、自己及弟弟的雕像後就拐著Loki離開這個是非之地，黑髮神祇被推在前方、翻著那本地球北歐神話，他指著前面的人物介紹過Thor看。

「書寫的啊，你的第一任妻子是個女巨人。」  
「我還沒結婚呢！你這小渾蛋。」

Thor搶過那本造孽的北歐神話，收進自己的包包裡，不過它倒是說對了一件事，他的第一任妻子會是巨人族沒錯，但不是女巨人，是眼前這個小的可愛的霜巨人才對！

神兄弟直到進了公車站前都在搶那本造孽的書籍、聊裡頭的內容，比方說問Thor穿女裝的感想、Thor對自己好過份，縫嘴巴很痛的，還有吐槽海拉跟芬里爾成了自己的女兒跟兒子，Thor受不了的又搶了第無數次，最後看到邪神誕馬。

「！？Loki…你生小馬？」金髮神祇的聲音抖的恐怖，黑髮神祇聽到又將書搶了過來，他認真的看了個便，眼神黑的難看，跟剛剛的玩笑話表情截然不同，像是他的秘密被公開一樣。

黑髮神祇大力的合上書、收進包包，「才沒這回事，是螻蟻們的想像力太豐富，我是男的又不是女的，怎麼可能生的出馬！好了站牌到了，快結束這愚蠢的話題。」

看著Loki紅了耳根，Thor覺得不對勁，如果不是真的弟弟的反應不會這麼大，所以是中了一半一半？不對啊？他們小時候一起洗過澡，又不是沒看到對方裸體，Loki百分之百是男的呀？

金髮神祇就這樣想了一路，直到被黑髮神祇拉下車才發現他們回到楓葉大道了。

一回到房間，黑髮神祇就是將帽子給丟在床上，他卸下包包、開始挖一直放在房間裡的行李箱，他拿出自己的替換衣物就一奔浴室洗澡，他雖然用毛巾擦了汗，但還是有味道，一進房、看見浴室他就受不了了。

Thor甚至還來不及問要不要一起泡露天溫泉，他就被浴室門打了鼻樑，難得他們的套房有內附的露天溫泉，不用到外面跟別人擠在一塊，還要排隊。

「你不泡溫泉嗎？可以治療肩頸痠痛耶？」  
「今天不要，而且裡面也有啊？只是小了…其實不小？」  
「真的假的？這麼高級？」

Thor巡視了一遍整個套房，牆上有電視；桌子上有筆電跟速食麵，旁邊還有一張舒服的沙發，床也是加大的雙人床，被子是Loki喜歡的鵝絨被，Thor再打開冰箱，裡面有水、有酒、又汽水跟果汁，他開始怕Loki洗完澡就說他明天不出門要呆在這打文字了。

而在浴室裡的黑髮神祇也是呆了，他衣服脫了以後才發現裡面大的誇張，是基地裡的三倍大，還有那個泡溫泉的地方是噴水池嗎？能不能把噴泉關掉？

Loki不想的先將身上的臭汗洗掉再說，他們準備的沐浴乳是檸檬味，洗髮乳是馬鞭草，Loki不知道馬鞭草是什麼，所以先擠了點在手上聞聞，就是草的味道，他沒有很討厭也沒有很喜歡，反正免費不用白不用。

洗完頭跟身體也不忘了把尾巴跟猫耳洗乾淨，雖然很癢但是要忍耐，沖完身上的泡沫後他就要來跟那個噴泉奮鬥了，他找了很久才找到關閉噴泉的開關，華麗的噴泉池瞬間變成一般的大眾澡堂。

「好燙！」伸了一隻手指進去、被燙著出來，這溫度大概有四十五度上下吧？Loki想著，他躊躇著要不要進去，不過難得來溫泉旅館耶…不泡多可惜？

最後Loki仗著它能治痠痛、咬著牙泡了進去，他瞬間就被燙紅了，而當尾根碰到溫泉的時候整條尾巴都炸了，不過當刺痛過後真的有全身放鬆的感覺，黑髮神祇舒服的趴在浴池邊呼嚕。

過了十分鐘左右，黑髮神祇摸了一把自己的下體…“男的”，然後他變回了霜巨人的模樣再摸一把…“嗯──也是男的”，這他就不了書上說的落馬跟外傳霜巨人有生殖能力是真的還是假的了，最後Loki當那是假的。

不管是人是神是動物都一樣，男人是生不出娃的。

時間一分一秒過去，Loki已經進去浴室快兩個小時了，看著晚餐時間快要到了，Thor離開了沙發、敲著浴室的門、叫著弟弟的名字，可是沒神回應。

「Loki，我進來嘍？我有叫你喔？你別用魔法砸我喔？」金髮神祇停頓了一秒，他又忘了弟弟現在用不了魔法了，他大膽的將門打開，裡頭真的很大，不過他馬上就找到自己要的神了。

藍藍的Loki趴在池邊睡著了。

金髮神祇將弟弟抱了出來，讓他癱在自己身上，托著小翹臀走到了Loki放衣服的架子前，他先給弟弟套上內褲，因為他能想像看見全身裸露的Loki後他還能脹的多興奮，可能會忍不住直接開吃。

黑髮神祇很快就醒了，醒了之後第一眼看到的不是浴室地板，而是海藍色的眼珠子，他懵了幾秒後低頭看了看自己的身體，沒穿上衣、藍皮膚。

「…覺得噁心了？」他爬了起身、也不急著變回雷霆之神習慣的白皮膚、綠眼睛，他摸了摸自己的頭髮，乾的，Thor吹乾的？那他怎麼可能會沒醒，可能是霜巨人特別能吸水吧，Loki邊想邊抓了放在身邊的高領上衣並套上。

「不會，雖然你可能不喜歡，但是我覺得你藍的很美，跟我的眼睛一樣。」Thor抓過套上衣服的藍弟弟，給他一個擁抱、撫摸後頸及項圈，貪婪的吸著Loki身上的味道，其實他想親下去，但現在可能還不是時候。

出遊告白禁忌，第一天就打啵，更何況他們是一起生活千年的兄弟，最大的親密接觸還只是擁抱，更多的親吻他只敢在Loki睡著的時候進行。

「不要臉，你這是在誇你自己的眼睛很美嗎？」黑髮霜巨人退去的冰藍色的皮膚，恢復到他習慣的阿薩模樣，他將臉埋在哥哥的肩膀上。

「我是在誇你啊！弟弟，因為你喜歡的藍色不多啊，我能想到的只有我的眼睛。」  
「你真的不覺得噁心？」  
「從來都不覺得。」  
「是嘛…但這不是重點，Thor。」黑髮神祇將臉抬起、拍了拍哥哥寬大的後背，「你好臭，你可以去洗澡、然後吃飯嗎？」

金髮神祇慌張的鬆手、聞聞自己身上的味道，一股汗味…天啊！他就渾身臭汗的抱著弟弟好幾分鐘，Loki沒推開他真是奇蹟，Thor慌張的到了欠後就抓了一把替換衣物進了浴室，留在床上的Loki確定哥哥關上門後，他將自己埋進棉被裡。

在昏暗的小空間裡，Loki白皙的皮膚被鍍上了一層淡淡的紅色。

當金髮神祇洗完澡出來後，黑髮神祇已經冷靜下來，他像平常一樣優雅的整理頭髮，戴上帽子、將尾巴收在纖細的腰上、用衣服蓋住，再套上一件綠色的薄外套，完成了出門的準備，就等處在原地發呆的哥哥穿上衣服、吹乾頭髮。

極短頭髮的Thor並不需要太久的整理時間，他的頭髮甚至吹個兩分鐘就乾了，神兄弟心平氣和的出了房、吃了海鮮套餐，秋蟹、生魚片、牡蠣加花枝小卷還有兩碗沙拉跟白飯，他們是整個餐廳最能吃的客人。

下廚的人就是希望客人吃的開心，而黑髮男子的餐後評論讓他覺得自己遇到了美食評論家，詢問過後對方說他不是，只是挑嘴，能讓他吃這麼多就真的是好吃，難怪他們的生意這麼好，廚師開心的加大餐後甜點的布丁。

吃完晚餐已經是晚上九點，他們去散散步消化胃裡的食物，氣氛很好、夜景的湖畔也很美，但比不上站在身旁的弟弟，當Loki轉過頭後不知道說了些什麼，Thor只知道他笑了。

嘴唇淺淺的上揚、有點貓嘴的弧度，他慢慢靠近他、靠近到能感覺對方的呼吸打在自己臉上，感覺到對方的心臟跳得有多快，他單手捧著對方的腦袋，黑色的軟髮隨著風在他的手掌心繚繞，騷的他手掌發燙。

「Thor…嗯！？」細細好聽的聲音斷了，金髮神祇忍不住的吻了黑髮神祇。

甜甜的，因為他們剛吃完布丁，還想要更多，舌頭不受控的伸了進去，捲上對方揉軟的舌就不鬆口了，水聲、喘氣聲、狂跳聲，在安靜的夜晚格外明顯。

黑髮神祇被親懵了，他連最後怎麼結束、怎麼回到旅館的都不知道，當他醒了已經是隔天早上了，衣服好好的穿在身上、腰也不疼，沒發生什麼又會讓他瞬間短路的事情，只是他又被大金毛抱在懷裡。

哥哥的嘴角有傷，一定是自己咬破的，但他還是笑的一臉燦爛，代表他們沒有吵架。

“所以Thor愛的…是我？？”Loki原本以為他們倆的兄弟情懷有救了，結果現在來的卻是一個大逆轉。

黑色捲髮、眼睛能變色、半個阿薩神、很穩重但有時很幼稚、不好惹，生氣起來很恐怖，但也很好哄，是他很親很愛的對象，Thor只想跟以上描述的“女子”結婚，而Loki想了好幾輪想不出有誰符合條件，但他沒想過每項條件套在自己身上也合適。

再說，Thor從來沒說他喜歡的對象是女性。

黑髮神祇連結到了，神王想結婚的對象是──Loki．Odinson。

END


End file.
